The Boy Who Cried Vampire!
by CountryBoy419
Summary: James is a little boy who ran away from home. What happens when he meets a pretty woman with red hair?
1. Finally

**Hi, people!! This is Alice and this is my very first Fanfic, so please be nice to me, even if it sucks. Just tell me nicely. Please?? Ok I'm going to stop begging *gets off of floor and dusts her knees* and get on with it. Ok, here goes.**

**WAIT, forgot something (hate these): I am NOT Stephanie Meyer for the idiots that didn't read what I just wrote up there. This is for the whole story.**

**JPOV**

It was so cold. The hunger was eating away at my empty stomach. This morning, I'd been so proud of myself. I had run away from home. I had gotten away from my horrible father.

But now, I would take his mean words and painful actions over this hunger, easy. I'd had a warm bed and food and…

No.

I couldn't think like this now. My mother was gone and I couldn't handle _him _without her there.

The sun was setting. I lay my head on the cold concrete. I couldn't stop the horrible images of my father from flashing through my head. I let the maddening pictures take me and felt myself succumbing to the unconscious state that let me escape the world, even for a few hours.

I should be so lucky. The moment I fell asleep, a nightmare hit me.

_I was standing on my mother's grave, looking around. Everyone was crying and holding flowers. I was at her funeral. The second saddest day of my life. The first being the day she died. I sat on her grave and cried, letting the sadness take over my brain._

Then the image changed:

_I was at home, waiting for my father to come home, but dreading the moment he does. Just then he walked in the door with a loud thud. I tentatively walked out of my room and into the front room. There, I found my father, lying on the floor. He reeked of alcohol and I knew he wouldn't bother me tonight. I said a quick prayer of thanks to God. But God wasn't on my side tonight. My father suddenly opened his eyes and…_

I woke up. My entire body was shaking and I was covered in a cold sweat. I got up and decided to find some food. I put my cap down face up. I hadn't wanted anyone to give me money, but a kind passerby dropped some change into my hat. I looked and saw with excitement that it was three dollar bills. Took the money and walked to the nearest store and bought myself an apple. Simple, but filling. I still had two dollars and twenty-five cents left. I decided to save the money for later. I wandered around the city aimlessly searching for a job.

I kept wandering around the city for another hour or two. Everyone who saw me turned away in disgust or look at me with sympathy in their eyes. I didn't need their sympathy. I didn't want their sympathy. When I couldn't stand the stares any more, I led myself into an ally. It was the wrong place to go. A bigger boy came out of the shadows and said, "Hey, you!"

Ignoring my impulse to stay still, I ran, ran as fast as I could into the nearest store.

"Hello, may I help you?" A voice said from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin. An old, lady with white hair was standing behind me. I'd had a teacher before and she looked just as old as this woman. The only difference was that my teacher radiated hate and this woman looked very kindly. I decided to come out and tell her the truth. Maybe she would understand.

I quickly turned to her."I'm sorry. There was this boy and he was bigger than me. He was in an ally and he was going to hurt me. I am so scared. Can you help me?" I asked in a rush.

She smiled towards me and exclaimed, "Well aren't you the cutest thing!"Then she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "You'll do nicely."

"What was that?" I asked her. Her smile grew wider as she heard something crash in the back of her store.

"Oh, nothing. Of course I'll help you, child." She said sweetly. I noticed her eyes were the most startling shade of purple.

**Ok, so how do you like it?? Is it great? Good? Okay? Bad? Tell meeee!! Please? It'll make me happy if ya'll review!!! Is it too short? I don't know. Just review.**


	2. Really?

**Hi people! Ok, first thing: Thank you to FiveSeasons, my first reviewer. Secondly: An anonymous reviewer asked "****Weren't vampires' eyes that drank blood Maroon?" The answer is: Yes they are, but if you look at the end of New Moon, it says that Heidi's eyes were purple because she had red eyes but she put blue contacts on. Ok. Don went to camp and I'm going to Florida for two weeks and I have n idea whatsoever if I will have internet access or not. I am bringing a notebook, though, so I'll still write. That is it. I will stop rambling now. bye!!**

**James' Father POV**

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Goodbye." The policeman's deep voice rang in my ears. I had called the station this morning and a policeman said he'd come over with a missing persons report. All I could do was sit and twiddle my thumbs.

_Ding Dong_

"It's open." I called. Mr. Swan walked in with his wife. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my… late wife.

"Okay, sir. I need you to fill this form out please. It asks about all the information about your son's physical appearance."

I went to the kitchen and found a pen. Then I walked back to where the policeman and his wife were sitting. Once I sat down I looked at the flimsy sheet of paper that might save my son.

Eye color?

Brown.

Hair color?

Blonde.

Age?

9.

When I finished putting in the information about my son, I told Mr. Swan, "Thank you. Please find my son"

"I'll try sir, I'll try." And with his word hanging in the air, Mr. and Mrs. Swan walked out.

I sat and thought about how my son could have disappeared. Could someone of kidnapped him? Maybe he'd run away on his own. He had reason enough. I don't want to think about what I could have done to him when I came home drunk sometimes. I loved him. But I needed an escape from losing my beloved Alex. I hated her gravestone. It said "Here lays Alexandra Parker. 1904-1946"

She would have hated being remembered as Alexandra. I told her parents that, too. They wouldn't listen to me. They said Alexandra was the name on her birth certificate and Alexandra would be the name on her gravestone. I fell asleep thinking about my beautiful angel.

**Mrs. Swan's POV**

I was talking to my husband in the station when the phone rang. I answered and said, "Hello, police station."

I heard a very sad voice on the other side saying, "Hello. My son has disappeared… "

My husband decided to interrupt. He took the phone from my fingers and said, "Sorry, what was that?" I heard the voice answer on the phone. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but I could tell he was upset. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes. Goodbye." My husband was agitated. I could tell from the way he spoke.

"Come on. We're going to the Parker's place. Andrew's son has disappeared."

"What happened? Was he kidnapped?" I asked frantically.

"He doesn't know. He could have been kidnapped, ran away. He could even be out lost in the streets right now"

We got into our station wagon** (A/N: I don't know what year cars were invented!) **and drove off. We got to the Parker's house and out of the car.

I walked into the Parker residence. I immediately sensed the sadness in this house **(A/N: She is special. She can feel emotions kind of like Jasper can, but she can't change emotions [even though she's human] Just leave it. )**

**I followed my husband into the living room, where Mr. Parker was sitting. I sat quietly while they talked about James and Mr. Parker filled out the necessary information about him. I thought about the unborn child inside me and what it would feel like to lose my baby. Before the overwhelming grief could take over, my husband was done and we left the house. ** JPOV

I followed the woman, whom I had yet to learn her name, to the back of the store. I saw, standing in the middle of a island of junk, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had the same dazzling purple eyes the old woman had. Her features were perfect; Perfect eyes, nose, lips, everything. Her hair was a shocking red color, as if she had stolen the color from the sun.

"Oh!" She said in a perfect bubble gum voice. "Who's this?" She smiled happily at me.

"I'm James Parker. I ran away from home." I said proudly.

The old woman opened her mouth to speak, but the pretty lady beat her to it. "I'm Victoria, and this is my mother, Alexandra." Victoria gestured towards her mother.

I turned away in pain as soon as I heard the woman's name.

"What's wrong, dear?" Victoria said.

"My… my… my mother's name was Alexandra." I finally said.

She caught on quickly. "Was?"

"She… died a few months ago." I managed to sob out.

"Poor baby." They led me into a room with a big bed in it. After a few minutes, my tears ran out and my sobs quieted.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Victoria said softly.

"What?" I said, flabbergasted.** (A/N: sorry. that's a really cool word. I had to put it in there!)** I had no idea why these nice people would want to keep _me_.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly elated.

"Really." Victoria said. I didn't notice the look of shock plastered on Alexandra's face

APOV

The little boy smelled so delicious. I had to lead him away from here. I suddenly heard a crash from the back of the store.

"Sorry." Victoria said, to quietly for the boy to hear but loud enough for me. I smiled at the thought.

I quickly led the boy to the far back of the store, where Victoria was standing amidst all the things she'd 'dropped.' I looked at her face and saw on it many things, none of which I was expecting to see. Adoration, happiness, even _love_. I knew right away what had happened, and I didn't like it. She had found her mate in this scrawny little human?

"Oh." She said in a cheerful voice. "Who's this?"

I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation until Victoria nudged me and pushed me towards the spare room. Then Victoria said the unimaginable:

"Do you want to stay with us?"

**Ok so I just want to say Mr. Swan is NOT Charlie!!! It is an ancestor or something I thought it would be funny if the policeman's name was Swan. But they are related. It's like Charlie's grandpa. Please tell me what you think. I will give everyone who reviews a virtual cookie!! They're irresistible!! Please?? Pretty please???**


	3. Worlds Crashing and Worlds Built

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I would give you an excuse, but I'm just lazy.**** Sorry, sorry, sorry!**___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**James Father's POV**

Groggily, I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I looked around the house for it. When I eventually found it under a pile of clothes, it was on its last ring. I caught it right before the ringing stopped. **(A/N: I don't know when voicemail was invented!) **"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Mr. Parker?" A familiar voice asked. Where did I know that- Oh! Mr. Swan!

"Did you find my son?" I asked eagerly. I heard some rustling and a throat cleared nervously.

"Sadly, we found him…" Thank God! Wait, sadly? "Dead." No. NO. NO! My world crashed down on me. I felt myself swaying and everything went black.

I vaguely heard a panicked, "Mr. Parker, are you there?"

I came to in an unfamiliar house. It was very nice and neat. I was lying on a soft felt couch. A rather large policeman was waving smelling salts in front of my face. A very petite woman was sitting behind him. It took me a moment to recognize the couple as Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Then the events from earlier came to me and I broke down sobbing.

"Where did you find him?" I asked. Mrs. Swan was comfortingly hugging me.

"They found him on the streets. His body was in an ally, cold and bl-"He started.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" I roared. First my wife, now my son... Everything was falling apart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**APOV**

I can_not_ believe her! Making _me_ go out to find a lookalike for her "precious baby." I can't wait till he's at a suitable age for being a mate and we can change him already. His scent was killing me. I needed to hunt.

"Victoria!" I called. She was playing some stupid game with _James_. "I am leaving!"

"Alright." She said.

"When are you going to tell him?" I said softly, to softly for _him_ to hear. But she could hear me just fine.

"When I'm ready." She whispered.

I went to a nearby city to hunt. When I came back, James was sleeping and Victoria was just watching him. Scary. "What are you doing?" I asked, perplexed.

"Watching him sleep." No, duh. "He talks in his sleep."**(A/N: Now, who else does that?)** "He likes you. You remind him of his mother." I've only been a mother once, so many years ago. But now he was dead. I've never longed for a child, but sometimes I wondered what it would be like to be a mother again. I couldn't help the smile from creeping across my face.

"I knew you'd like him if you gave him a chance!" Victoria squealed. Her loud screeching woke James up. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Victoria was immediately at his side.

"Hush. Go back to sleep." She said softly and started to hum a little lullaby. Soon James was asleep again and Victoria went hunting. I sat and watched him sleep, all the time thinking maybe Victoria was right about this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

For the first time since my mother died, I had a good dream. Sometimes I wouldn't have any dreams, but usually I had a nightmare.

In this dream, I was with Victoria and Alex. We were outside all alone, and suddenly, the clouds went away. The sun was shining and so was… their skin! No, it wasn't shining; it was sparkling, like a million little diamonds were in it. It was so pretty and I wanted to touch it. Then Victoria opened her mouth and- squealed? I opened my eyes and suddenly I was back in the cluttered room. Victoria was by me side immediately. "Hush. Go back to sleep." She said softly. Then she started to hum a little lullaby that my dad used to sing to my mom when he was still him.

I went back to sleep. When I came back to my dream, it seemed Alex was nicer. She played with me in this new dream, while Victoria went away.

I woke up to the sound of some very bad humming. I snuck out of my bed to find that a man was fixing some pipes in the middle of the store.

"Victoria!" I whisper shouted as loudly as I could without the man hearing me. Luckily, she heard me. The man turned around, but he couldn't see me. I knew that face! It was Uncle Arnold! "Victoria, that's my uncle!" I started to run towards him, but she stopped me.

"James, you can't talk to him." She looked sad. I didn't want her to be sad, so I agreed. I still wanted to know why. It seemed like she was keeping a secret from me.

"Alright, I won't talk to him. But you have to tell me why."

"Fine." I smiled, victorious. "Do you want to go back to your dad?" She wants to send me back!?

"No, of course not! Did you want to send me back to him?" Please say no, please say no.

"No! No, I want you to stay with me, but if anyone you know finds out your not dead," Dead? My father thinks I'm dead? "They will send you back to him. Do you want that to happen?" She asked with an intense look in her eyes.

"No!" I was worried she would realize that I came from a horrible, messed up family and wouldn't want me anymore. "But why did you tell my father I was dead?"

"Well, the police were after you. They wanted to find you and get you back to him."

Suddenly, Uncle Arnold turned around. "James!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ooh! Cliffy! I hope this gives you incentive to REVIEW! The first… 4 will get a sneaky- peeky!! I will now stop wasting your time, you have a review to write *hint hint* **

**bye!!**


	4. The Explanation

**Hey, people. Ok, I have nothing to say except the time is 4: 30 in the freakin morning! I'm so tired.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Arnold POV**

I was working on some pipes for some Alexandra something. Mean woman. I was humming to myself when I heard some whispering. For some reason, it reminded me of James and I stopped humming. I thought about how Andrew had called this morning and told me that my only nephew was dead. It made me sad to think about how such an innocent, caring little boy had died such a horrible death. To die alone and right after your mother died. I felt so sorry for Andrew. I had to go find a wrench so I turned around….. To find my supposedly dead nephew, staring me in the face.

"James!" He was standing next to the beautiful daughter of the owner. She had an amazing figure and her wild red hair was floating around her face, framing it.

"Oh my Lord! I thought you were dead! Everyone thinks you're dead. By the way, would you mind explaining why everyone thinks you're dead?"

Victoria came up to me and told me she'd be explaining for James. She led me into a room that, just like the rest of the store, was cluttered and disorganized. She found herself a place to sit and told me to sit down wherever I wanted. I followed James' example and sat on the floor.

"James' father abused him." Were the first word that came out of her mouth. I was shocked. James couldn't handle this ad left the room. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Especially not your brother." I nodded. "After his wife died, he would come home drunk and physically abuse his own son. When James couldn't handle anymore, he ran away. He came into the store after being chased by a mugger. I immediately fell in love with him and asked him if he would like to stay and be my own. He agreed. We… found a boy who looked like James and left him in the streets. I didn't like to do it, but he's _my_ James now and I'd do anything for him." Her monologue made me speechless.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone. You have my word. But can I speak to my nephew for a moment?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll go fetch him and you can stay here, alright?"

"Yes, yes." I waited in the room while she got James for me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

"Oh my Lord! I thought you were dead! Everyone thinks you're dead. By the way, would you mind explaining why everyone thinks you're dead?" He said, all in one breath. I've always wondered how he did that.

Victoria answered for me. "Hello, I'm Victoria. If you please, I'll be explaining for James."

Uncle Arnold looked at her suspiciously, but like the gentleman he was, he kissed the back of her hand and said, "Arnold Parker." She led him into another room in the store and sat him down.

I sat down on the floor and was soon followed by Uncle Arnold. Victoria found herself a chair to sit on.

"James' father abused him." I didn't wasn't to hear my incredibly horrible life story.

I started wondering around the empty store. I found Alex, reading a book. She looked bored, so I decided to talk to her.

"Alex?" I said, tentatively. She looked surprised, but I didn't know why. Maybe because I interrupted her, maybe because she wasn't used to being called that. "I wanted to know if you wanted to talk. Victoria is talking to my uncle."

"How did he find out?" She asked angrily. I was wondering how her face didn't turn purple.

"He saw me." I could see her get visibly less angry.

"Oh. Well I hope he knows well enough to not tell anyone." We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Why didn't you like me? In the beginning?" I asked suddenly.

"I'm not very… open… to newcomers. Or anyone, really, excluding Victoria. We have a secret, Victoria and I, but I can't tell you yet. Victoria will tell you when she's ready. I'm afraid neither of you are ready." With that, she got up and walked away.

I stayed there and thought about what Alex had said. Victoria came out of the room and called to me, "James, your uncle wants to talk to you."

I lumbered over to where Uncle Arnold was waiting patiently.

"Yes?" I said softly, unsure of what he wanted.

"James, I'm so sorry about everything your father did to you. I would love to beat him to a pulp, but I won't, because it would give away too much. I will never tell anyone, but I hope it's alright if I visit you every once in a while." When he finished his miniscule speech, he bent down and gave me a hug.

"I would love that, and I'm sure Victoria won't mind too much. Thank you, Uncle Arnold. I love you."

"I love you, too, but for now I must go off. I have some pipes to fix. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I repeated softly as the only family that knew I was alive, left.

I watched him leave and went over to Victoria.

"I know there's a secret you aren't telling me, Victoria." She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "I want to know what you're keeping from me, but I won't push you to tell me.

"Thank you, James. When I'm ready I'll tell you, but for now you should go to sleep. You've had a long day." She was right, I was tired. I had slept well last night, but only for a few hours. I slowly walked to the bedroom and fell fast asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This isn't one of my best and I'm sorry, but look at the above A/N. I'm tired. Tell me if you think it's as crappy as I think it is (with a review). Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**bye!!**


	5. Happy Birthday part one

**Hey, anyone who's reading this junk that comes from the insane asylum that is my brain. It is I, Alice and I am here to cure your boredom! :D (I'm sleep deprived, don't judge me!)**

**I'm so incredibly sorry, but we were having technical problems (computers officially suck). Anyways, to the story!! (Said in superman form)**

________________________________________________________________________________

**JPOV**

**Five years later…**

It's going to be my fourteenth birthday soon. Five years ago, I had never thought I would actually get to stay with Victoria and Alex. When the reality that I was staying set in, I had thought Victoria would be my replacement mother. Alex was more of a motherly figure to me. Victoria wasn't like my sister. She was more of a friend; we teased each other constantly. Anyone outside would've thought we were flirty.

Victoria and Alex still kept their secret. I didn't think they aged. I had a feeling this was a part of the secret. I had promised Victoria I wasn't going to push her, though, so I didn't.

We moved away as soon as I started living with them. Alex, Victoria, and I now lived in Cloverdale, Oregon, population, two hundred forty-two. We didn't tell anyone except for Uncle Arnold. He still came and visited me sometimes. Like next week. Victoria was planning a birthday party for me. It wasn't going to be much of a party. Just Alex, Vicky, Uncle Arnold, and my two friends from school, Laurent and Irena were coming. Though it wouldn't be the best party, I was looking forward to it. Victoria said she had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait to find out what it was.

*****

I got into the classroom right as the bell rang.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Parker." The teacher's nasally voice said. I shrugged, as usual, and sat down next to Laurent. He took out a piece of paper and started writing frantically.

**You will never believe what I did last night. **

I took his piece of paper and wrote on it, too.

_What?_

We passed the paper back and forth.

**I asked Irena to go to the Cinema with me!! **

_Will you actually watch a movie, or will you be kissing the entire time?_

**Tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure. **

I didn't respond. I was starting to have a little crush on Victoria. I knew she thought of herself as my sister, and the thought crushed me a bit.

I realized I was acting pathetic as the bell rang. I knew I needed to get myself a date.

"Hey, Laurent." I said as we walked to our next class together. "Does Irena have any hot friends?"

His face broke out in a smile. "I knew you'd come around." What was he talking about? "She does have a friend that I think you'd like. Actually, her sister is pretty hot. Her name is Tanya." And with that, he walked away.

*****

As soon as school let out, I walked up to Irena and asked her where her sister was. She looked and me funny, but said "She's probably in the locker room, getting ready for cheer."

"Thanks. I owe you one." I started walking to the gym. When I got there, I asked some girl walking out of the locker room if Tanya was in there. She said she was and I sat outside waiting for Tanya. After about five minutes, she came out and started walking to the gym. I ran after her and yelled, "Tanya, wait!"

She turned around and said, "James, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something." I took a deep breath. "Do you want to see a movie sometime?"

Her face broke out in a grin. "Sure, I would love to! Tonight?" I nodded. "I'll meet you there, but I have to go now. Cheer, you know."

I smiled and said," See you at seven?"

"Definitely! Bye!" She walked away and I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Victoria.

________________________________________________________________________________

VPOV

Today was the day. The day I was going to tell James the truth. I just didn't know how. I was lost in thought when something jolted me back to reality.

"Victoria! Victoria!" A very familiar voice was calling my name.

"James! James!" I responded, just as excitedly.

"Guess what?!?!" He asked, eagerly.

"What?" I asked him.

"I asked Tanya Denali to go see a movie at the cinema tonight and she said yes!!" What, why? No! He was mine! I had him for years and I never told him, and this was what I got. Karma's a bitch. But I heard that Tanya Denali was an even bigger one. I didn't want James to get hurt.

I thought all this in the span of two seconds. Meanwhile, my face spread out in a grin and I hugged James. "That's so exciting! You have to tell me how everything goes!"

We talked for the next hour. About how asking her went and how he wanted the date to go. My insides were saying, 'don't go, stay with me' and my outside was saying, 'have fun and don't be out too late.'

How was I going to get through this?

________________________________________________________________________________

**Noo!! James you're making a mistake!! Will James and Tanya hit it off, leaving Victoria heartbroken? Will she win him over? Will Laurent stop being such a perv? Only I know the answers to these questions (and the voices in my head)!! Muahahhahahahahahahah!!!**


End file.
